


Zap

by windfallswest



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-21
Updated: 2011-12-21
Packaged: 2017-10-27 16:40:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/297891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/windfallswest/pseuds/windfallswest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Learned not to go waving golf clubs in thunderstorms, doctor?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zap

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my 2010 round of kink bingo; prompt _doctor_

"Learned not to go waving golf clubs in thunderstorms, doctor?" Kakashi asked, peering idly at his chart

"I was—" Iruka started to protest, then sighed, evidently giving up. He was sitting up in his hospital bed, but only because the bed was sitting up with him.

"Lucky?" Kakashi asked, stepping over to his bedside.

"If you call being hit by lightning lucky."

"Think you're going to get lucky again?" Kakashi leered over his surgical mask and groped him unabashedly.

"Urgk."

Kakashi smiled. He rubbed Iruka's cock through the crappy hospital gown, watching as it grew more interested. Iruka reached for him. Oh, that wouldn't do at all. Kakashi pushed him back down.

"You're not to exert yourself. Doctor's orders."

Iruka scowled up at him. How sweet. "You're not my doctor. Conflict of interest."

"It's on your chart." He put more weight on his hand pinning Iruka to the bed, to forestall argument. "Let me take care of this.

Iruka squinted up at him. "How?"

"Well, there are these things dangling from the ceiling..."

"I can't believe they let you graduate medical school," Iruka said, but his grumble was incriminatingly unornery. This perhaps owed something to do with the continuing location of Kakashi's hand.

"Some things I didn't need a diploma to learn. It's late." Kakashi found the head of Iruka's cock through the fabric and thumbed it. "Whaddaya think?"

Iruka suppressed a moan into a grimace. "That you're a tease."

Kakashi smiled again and stepped away. The blinds were flipped closed; the halls were quiet. He pulled his scrub-top off with long surgeon's fingers, deliberately graceful. The drawstring on his pants had loosened at some point, and the pants were riding low on his hips.

Iruka made a sound, which Kakashi pretended to ignore. He hooked his thumbs into his waistband while he toed off shoes and socks, pulled the strings and let his scrub pants slither down.

Stepping out of the puddled clothes, Kakashi let his hands follow Iruka's eyes, trailing sensuously from the hollow of his throat on down his bony chest. He sidetracked to pinch a pale nipple, letting his breath hitch a little.

Down, down, teasing himself to the edge of tickling, Kakashi tracked Iruka's hot gaze over the interrupted line of his hipbones and brushed fingers down it, over the silky black material of his boxers. A slightly firmer pressure up his filling cock, just in case Iruka had missed it. Iruka looked ready to spring out of bed. Well, that wouldn't do.

Kakashi shucked his underwear with practiced speed and moved to straddle Iruka. His hair was down, which Kakashi knew he hated because it tangled like a bitch. He ran a hand through it and sat back unsubtly on Iruka's cock.

Pressed past endurance, Iruka yanked him down and kissed him with enough enthusiasm to make his toes curl. His hands were unusually warm, not having been washed twenty times today, and they made Kakashi realise how chilly the damned sterile air was on his bare skin.

Iruka was warm, warm, and Kakashi was inclined to burrow in, despite some awkwardness with the bed's angle. He rubbed as sensuously as was possible against crinkly hospital gown stuff, hips rocking down into Iruka's hips rocking up.

"Getting hit by lightning certainly hasn't effected your libido any," Kakashi smirked.

"You're one to talk," Iruka mumbled cheekily into his collarbone.

"Now, now, I haven't once tonight suggested an inappropriate use of the defibrillator."

Iruka snorted and goosed him spiritedly. Brat. Kakashi relocated his mouth and dove back in, only to be pulled up short when one of his fingers slipped between the cheeks of Kakashi's ass and circled his hole. A low sound escaped his throat and he pushed back.

Under his hands, he felt the tensing of Iruka's shoulders. Kakashi knew what happened next. Hurriedly, he broke away, trying to free his fingers from Iruka's wiry hair so he could scrabble up the vaseline on the bedside table before Iruka had the chance to flip them.

Kakashi hissed triumph, a few stubborn hairs clinging to his fingers as they closed on the jar. He pushed Iruka back into his pillow, kneeling over him again.

" _Stay_ there, will you?" Kakashi asked, a little exasperated. He flicked the errant hairs off and unscrewed the lid, getting his fingers nice and slick before setting the jar aside.

Kakashi focussed on Iruka's face as he reached behind himself, circling the puckered flesh a moment before pushing in. The expression he found there was rapt, and as he watched Iruka's tongue darted out to moisten his parted lips.

He watched Iruka's eyes darken as he stretched himself, arching sensually with the rhythm of his own fingers. He knew Iruka's cock was hard, could all but feel it cynosuric beneath his body, between his legs, and he gripped the up-tilted bed frame harder with his free hand.

Iruka's breath was coming quicker, and Kakshi's fingers nudged his prostate, putting on a show, tempting fate. He moaned loudly and felt Iruka reach for him and break the spell. With great effort, Kakashi freed both hands and pushed Iruka back down.

"Obviously, you can't resist temptation in this position," Kakashi said.

With the ingrained skill of one whose residency was not long behind him, Kakashi did away with Iruka's back-closing gown. He pumped his slick hand up Iruka's erection once, firmly, and then turned around. There was the assist-grip hanging from the ceiling, after all.

Kakashi positioned himself, back to chest, over Iruka and sank down, slowly impaling himself. Iruka choked out a noise; Kakashi smiled. Iruka was always so stubbornly silent.

Using the padded grip dangling on a chain above the bed, Kakashi raised and lowered himself. He could feel the stretch and burn from his ass all the way down his thighs. He loved Iruka in him, thick and long, took his time building a rhythm, looking for the angle that-ah!

Iruka's hands tightened on his hips in sympathy when he found it and clamped down. Bruises tomorrow that would make Iruka blush and maybe bite with teeth where he'd put his fingers. Kakashi did it again and again, hauling up and sliding down, fucking himself for his own pleasure on Iruka's dick.

Behind him, Iruka was gasping for breath, arching back into his pillows. In a more coherent frame of mind, Kakashi might have commented that this was still perhaps too much exertion and gone even more slowly, but he had driven himself wild now with thoughts of Iruka helpless beneath him and the raw look that might be on Iruka's face. Kakashi dropped himself again, and again, and again, and sank as far as he could go, making a bow of his back and coming like an archer's shot.

A small, desperate roll of the hips spurred Kakashi back into action while he was still clenching reflexively on Iruka's erection. Shivering at the scrape against every molecule of skin, Kakashi pulled himself up until only the head of Iruka's cock was still squeezed inside him, then let himself down a fraction at a time.

Kakashi continued the slow tempo until it felt like he'd been doing this forever, clench and down and up, shivering and gasping, Iruka's hands always tugging insistently on his pale hips if he looked down. When Iruka came, it felt almost like a second orgasm, hot and sudden inside him.

Kakashi collapsed forward onto his hands, panting without realising it. Iruka rubbed his back until he was composed enough to squirm around next to him on the narrow bed and pull the covers up over them both. He fell into a hazy sleep somewhere around Iruka's clavicle with a warm arm draped over him.

 

For anyone wondering what Iruka was doing with a golf club in a thunderstorm, I'm right there with you. He was possibly brandishing it at someone. That someone was possibly Naruto. All the rest is just details.


End file.
